Once Upon a Wishing well
by Skyprincess858
Summary: What if you could change your life in an instant? You could go from a poor maiden to a princess full of riches but at what price? Would you risk everything, even losing the man you love? Blossom X Brick R&R please
1. Chapter 1 Intro

**This is my new story "Once Upon a Wishing Well**" **I do not own the characters in this story.**

* * *

I woke up extra early today to feed the animals in the barnyard.

"_I beat bubbles this time," _I thought smiling to myself.

I fed the chickens and got some fresh eggs and milk. I headed back to the house. I saw my mother. I wasn't one of my mother's favorites but she did not dislike me either.

"Oh good you brought eggs and milk," Mother said happily taking the milk and eggs away from me and setting them on the table.

"Yes mother I did. Would you like me to help you with breakfast?" I asked.

"Nay, thank you, why don't you start setting up the table," she said getting some pieces of wood my sister Buttercup cut yesterday and putting them inside the stove.

"Yes mother," I said. Walking to the table. I was a little disappointed that my mother didn't let me cook with her. She always lets Bubbles cook with her.

I got the plates and the silverware from the cupboard and set them on the table.

Bubbles came down. She always wore her best dresses even though we weren't going anywhere. Then came down Buttercup she always dressed like a man heading to go cut wood, even though Buttercup was a girl she kind of took fathers place. Then there was the middle child. The child who was kind of unnoticed. The child who didn't do anything wrong but didn't do anything right either. That child was me. I was Blossom the middle child.

Then there was the smallest daughter. That was Bubbles. Bubbles the perfect one, the one that got everything she wanted.

We all sat there eating soup. No one really talked, and no one made eye contact, it's been this way ever since father passed away.

After breakfast everybody headed to do their chores Buttercup headed into the forest to cut wood. Bubbles helped with the farm animals and accompanied mother to the plaza to buy new fabrics for dresses.

I stayed here and cleaned my bedroom. But when I was finished I went inside the deep forest to a secret place where me and my "prince charming" always meet.

* * *

**yay my first chapter of this story hope you enjoyed it :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Sneaking Out

**Yay chapter two of Once Upon a Wishing well hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I headed out the door with a basket in my hand. I always took the basket with me and I pretended to be going to pick flowers or berries.

Mother would kill me if she ever found out I was sneaking out behind her back to see Brick. Mother despised Brick; she believed his whole family was full of crooks or thieves. But Brick couldn't be a crook or a thieve, he just wasn't like that.

I stopped in front of the pond and sat on a rock waiting for Brick to come. This was the place were I first meet Brick.

_Flash back_

_I was looking for an escape from my family…the day my father died. That night I ran out of the house not caring if I would get yelled at when I got back. I ran is fast as I have ever ran before, my eyesight was starting to get blurry. I couldn't see very well anymore so I grabbed on to a tree… or so I thought. I wasn't actually holding on to a tree, I was holding on to Brick. He was also looking from and escape from his family._

_I looked up and saw his bright crimson eyes. I was shocked. I couldn't speak for that moment. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked sincerely._

_I didn't say anything I just buried my face in into his chest not caring if he was a stranger. He took me by the pond and sat me down on the rock under a willow tree. We both eventually fell asleep. _

_In the morning I made him promise me we will meet here everyday. I don't know why but their was something about him that I wanted to know more about. When I got home nobody noticed that I walked in._

_End of flashback_

I was too busy looking at the scenery of the pond that I didn't notice Brick was behind me.

"Hello my princess," he whispered into my ear sending chills down my back.

I got up from the rock and jumped into Bricks arms causing us to both fall down. We both didn't mind we just laughed. I kissed him in the cheek.

"I missed you," I said looking right at him.

"I missed you too love," he said kissing me.

We sat there for about two hours talking about what we have been up to.

"My love its time to go back to our homes now its getting dark," Brick said getting up.

"I know I just wished we could stay her forever," I said

"Oh love, me too…" he said stopping in mid sentence. "Lets runaway together," Brick said with sincerity in his voice.

"I want to Brick, but I could never abandon my family," I said

"Oh," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Brick," I said kissing him in the cheek and heading back home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Into the night

**This is chapter three i am happy i uploaded this pleas review :)**

* * *

I walked back home quickly, the leaves rustling under my feet. When I got home mother was making supper.

"Hello mother," I said.

"Hello darling. Where have you been?" she asked.

"I want to go read out by the pond and to get berries, but the berries weren't right yet," I said. The lie came naturally to me like if I were drinking water.

"Ah," mother said.

"Yes. Where's Bubbles and Buttercup?" I asked.

"Bubbles is in the upstairs library and Buttercup is taking a nap," she said.

"Oh," I said simply.

"Yes. Oh would you mind being a dear and calling them for supper," she said.

"Sure," I said heading upstairs into Buttercups room. I went right next to her bed and shook her gently.

"Buttercup wake up its time for supper." I said leaving her room and heading to the library.

And in the library there was the perfect Bubbles drawing.

"Bubbles it's time for supper," I said.

"Oh OK," she said, "I'll be down in a second,"

I headed back downstairs. When I got downstairs Buttercup was already eating.

I sat down with mother and started eating. The last one to come down was Bubbles. Nobody could nag her about why she was late to supper because nobody really cared. Not during supper. Supper or any other time we sat at the dinning table was always an awkward silence.

After supper we all went to bed nobody said anything not even a goodnight. It was just one by one getting up and heading up stairs.

Bricks POV

I walked home slowly wishing I would never make it home. The reason why I didn't want to get home was that I hated my family. I have to be the man of the family since my mother died when me and my brothers were very young. After my mother died my father turned into a drunk.

When I opened the door my father wasn't there.

"_He's probably at the pub," _I thought.

Then I saw Boomer and Butch eating. Boomer looked up at me and smiled, his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes.

"So are we going to go?" Boomer asked, "You know since father isn't here"

I knew what he was talking about it was time to go rob the tailor. We headed into the dark night silently and quietly. The tailor's was the easiest place to rob right now. He wasn't in there at the moment he went to the pub at this time.

"_If Blossom ever found out about me doing this she would never forgive me," _I thought.

We stood in front of the tailor's. I got a rock and threw it at the window the little pieces of glass shattering down onto the floor.

People always come out to see what is happening but when they see my crimson eyes they always think I'm some kind of demon, so they get to scared to say anything.

We got in and took a brown sack filled with gold coins.

"_This is enough money to pay any debts my family has," _I thought.

We got out of the tailor's. We had a shortcut to go back home. We headed inside the alley and we got on top of empty wagons and got on the rooftops, that was the best way to not be seen.

* * *

**end of chapter three next chapter will be coming soon just wait :)**


End file.
